Bloodlust
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: Apocalyptic suspense was the apocalypse of their love; The horror of separation crept within them, it's bloodlust. Seijuro Akashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

do not be fooled by the title; not much blood would be shed.

i just thought that **bloodlust** was an awesome word.

i was thinking of turning it into **bloodless bloodlust**.

so, which one's better?

**BLOODLUST**

****broken, silent and drunk in confusion,

sorrow kissed the lips of tension,

blades clashed for freedom and power,

blood was shed for the superiority of no other.

she fell for a man of bloody hair and eyes,

he fell for a girl who had nothing but sighs,

their swords danced with grace in mid air,

the wings of a crow were spread in their lair.

the kingdom of theirs was as brilliant as ever,

there came a time when it became a bother,

blood, war, swords and bows,

revolutionary romance was their only vow.

their men became as brave as an eagle,

but their courage was better like a phoenix unsettled,

apocalyptic suspense was the apocalypse of their love,

the horror of separation crept within, it's _**bloodlust.**_

* * *

**Another fanfic for Akashi. Damn, I love that guy. This might not be the same as I'm Absolute though. This story occurred in an Alternate Universe. Mmkay. ****I am trying my best to learn some of the old English sentence structures. Grammatical errors and typos must be forgiven.**

I walked upon the soft green grass of the palace's garden. Flowers bloomed with the redness of wrath, trees stood for the ages of authority and the land was blessed with nothing but pure victory.

My hands were as sweaty as they seemed to be for I had done a few chores before coming unto the current place I was in. I wore a tattered dress of a peasant. My feet were far too tired from moving. My black hair swayed against the harsh and strong blow of the wind just as how the ends of my dress danced in the process. My wrists were captive by the handcuff's existence. My skin of ivory was tickled by the sun's golden light rays. My lips were pursed in silence.

My bright blue eyes were amazed at the wonders of such an elegant castle. The one who lived inside it, however, was known for being a great strategist, a wholesome genius, a talented human blessed with pulchritudinous charms and a numb prince skilled with the best abilities for war and swordsmanship. His fame was far more known than his father's.

"Slave, wait here," a man, with a grown mustache, told me. I stopped walking because of his command.

Suddenly, two armored men came and approached us with a displeased face. "State your business," the larger one said.

The man with me stepped up and raised his eyebrows just as how the lines on his forehead formed a curve. He looked like a prideful man. "I wish to meet the king for a certain specularity on a specific matter," he said with a snobbish attitude.

I was absolutely disgusted at how highly he thought of himself. He was never that brilliant to start with.

"Is she, in any way, with you?" asked the smaller one.

My master nodded. We were escorted by the armored men towards the castle's main door. Before barging in, the large one knocked and shouted, "They wish to see the king!"

Later, the door opened. Grand flashy lights shone with radiance, the creamy white walls complemented the white floors that were rolled over by a majestic red carpet that led to three seats of royalties.

The larger seat was empty like the smaller one beside it by the left. The right one, however, was occupied by a male who seemed like he was around my age.

"I apologize for my parents' current absence."

We stopped in front of the three stairs before the seats of authority over the kingdom. "Ah, Prince Seijuro, I believe that my business for your father is quite important as of the moment," the man uttered.

"And I believe that I am wise enough to hear it out. Speak," he demanded.

My master seemed annoyed. Things weren't going along with his plan. I smirked at the turn of events. "Kind sir, I was travelling my way back to our lovely country. On my way, I saw this girl unconscious in the middle of the forest. She didn't know where she came from," he said.

I bowed my head. "Her face is of the nobles and royal-blooded. We might use her someday. She may belong from other kingdoms. We can use her as bait," he added.

He was absolutely irritating. I wasn't a toy to be talked about like that. It was honestly annoying.

"Are you, perhaps, selling her? What's the catch? This castle has enough servants already," the prince responded. I raised my head and looked at him.

My eyes widened themselves. I was taken aback by the sight of him. His hair was as dark red as the fresh dripping blood shed by wounded people, his eyes were as sharp as of clashing blades of wrath, and his face was the face of absolute perfection in beautiful madness.

His eyes met mine and I froze. He seemed like he was looking through my soul. "I-I'm not selling her, your highness. I am just-" my master was about to form a reason with words.

"I am not foolish enough to believe in a lie. State your conditions," he demanded. "I want my brother to be free from jail."

The redheaded prince smirked. His blue top was very much of a complement for his colors. His white pants accompanied his clothing well. Simple yet formal.

"You are seeking for your brother's freedom, but you took another person's freedom away. It's pathetically ironic, if I must say," he said. At the back of my mind, I was smiling.

He was truly wise. I was completely bespectacled at his witty play with one's mind.

"Your brother has committed a very serious crime. The woman you brought has no transgressions against us. You had the time to properly dress yourself, but you did not mind the appearance of your company," the prince uttered. Somehow, deep inside, I felt happy. Someone was wise enough to think about people equally.

"Nonetheless, I, too, believe that her face is as radiant as of the noble women. I'll take her in," my lips frowned a bit. However, it was way better than continuing to be my master's slave.

"And my brother?" asked my insane owner. The prince sighed. "Instead of being in prison for five years and be sentenced after that, I shall only let him be in prison for a year and be freed. He still needs to contemplate over his sins. If ever that he commits another crime after being released, I shall execute him myself," he explained.

My master was pathetically happy. The prince noticed it and said, "That or nothing at all?"

"I hereby accept your offer, your highness," my master sighed then smiled. "You," he turned to me.

"What's your name?" the prince stared at me intently. I bit my lower lip. "Release her from the handcuffs," the prince demanded.

"What? Answer me," he demanded while my master removed my source of captivity. "I think that she cannot speak," my master butted in.

"You may leave now. You are dismissed," the prince quickly stated then the two armored men came again and took him away, not letting him speak anymore.

The prince stood up, went towards me and examined my poor wrists. "You are blessed with a nice face, my lady," he bowed. "However, I am asking you for an apology in advance; I am not going to turn you into a palace servant. Instead, I am going to train you how to fight. I am going to use you for war," he stated.

"Can you not speak?" he questioned. I nodded my head slightly. "Good. There is no room for your complaints," he remarked.

He grabbed me by my wrist and led me down the wide and spacious halls. I had the chance to look at the castle's elegance. Admirable were they, if I must say.

We stopped in front of a door. "This is where we'll be training everyday."

He opened the door and there were tons of men and a few women. They were practicing swordsmanship until they saw him. "Your highness," they greeted and bowed.

I didn't know that they actually made a huge room for war practice purposes.

"We have a new member. Apparently, she is mute. Her name is still unknown. Starting today, she will be practicing with us. Together, we shall protect our kingdom. Let the flames of bravery be blazed within," he uttered. His army clapped. Charismatic was he if I had to admit.

One woman went towards me and gave me a bunch of armors. "You don't need pretty clothes here," she told me. I gazed at her then at what she handed over me.

"An extra room is attached by the left corner of this room; you can use that as your temporary territory. Everyone in here has somewhere to return to. That is all."

The prince faced me. "I am Seijuro Akashi. You need not to call me as a prince."

I nodded. He sighed. "Teach her what she needs to learn. I have to strategize and plot about our future attacks and our defense against any possible ambush," he said as he walked away towards a corner where a table with papers was set.

There were displayed armors on walls. Weapons too. The spacious room also had creamy walls and white floors. The huge square carpet, however, was blue. There were three doors; the door to my own room, the door that would lead to the halls and the other one that I was still curious of. It had locks upon it as if it must not be opened.

"I heard that we're up against the kingdom of K-"

"Sh!" the blonde woman shushed the talkative man. "You might scare the newbie quickly," she added. I gave her a sly smile.

I saw the prince talk to a tall man. The tall man approached me and said, "I am Reo and I'm the red prince's friend. He told me to teach you how everything works here. Let's start off with swordsmanship then archery."

I nodded my head then looked at the prince whose back was facing me from far away. He seemed distant to everyone. He looked lonely.

He was, if I were to be correct, a witness of the wrath of war. War is nothing but a withering rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I couldn't think about this chappie so this might be lame though.**

The curtains of the room blocked the possible light that would dare to enter. Almost everyone left already except Reo and Prince Seijuro.

I saw the weapons lying on the floor and decided to pick them up then put them at their respective place of being located. Blades, shields, metallic armors - I have never ever handled, used and wore such things. I was never fond of war.

After helping the two organize the objects of the place, I wondered to myself as to why the prince would be kind enough not to order the castle's maids in cleaning the place. I froze at the sight of the locked door full of locks and chains.

"I see that you have been caught by your curiosity about that mysterious door," Reo uttered. I looked at him and he smiled.

I nodded my head. I picked up the last blade lying upon the blue carpet of majestic brilliance. I noticed that the prince was looking at me with nothing but a plain expression.

I turned my face away from him. I felt uncomfortable as if I was being observed due to certain suspicions.

"That door leads to the other side of the palace gardens. That is the place where we will train you in archery," Reo explained. I listened to him as if I was a child waiting for my parent to finish scolding me.

"We decided to lock that up so that no one would sneak in. The reason as to why we are preparing here is for secrets to remain secrets. What we plan is only ours. No one from the outside world will be good enough to pass the palace guards and appear here," the prince decided to explain for himself. I nodded my head just to assure them that I was listening.

I took another glance at the door and stared at it. Suddenly, I could feel something odd; something nostalgic enough to make me freeze.

Then, on cue, my mind remembered something I shouldn't have remembered; _a door with a lock was about to fall due to the loud and strong knock of the person at the opposite side. I was hiding and such. When the door fell, everything stopped in motion._

My eyes were completely wide and my head felt painful. I gasped upon the sudden flashback and covered my ears while I looked so terrible.

I breathed heavily. I remembered something; an introduction to my traumatic experience back then. I sat down on the cold floor and closed my eyes as if I were a child.

I could hear footsteps towards me. "You... Are you okay?" Reo questioned. I snapped out of my odd behavior and opened my eyes. I looked up at the two males in front of me. I tried to calm myself.

"Stand up," Prince Seijuro uttered with such a strong yet demanding voice. I stared at him. There was something quite interesting about him. His firm posture was like a sign that he was the greatest ruler that existed.

Reo reached his hand out. Despite that, I stood up for myself. I bowed my head in front of Reo, a sign of gratitude even though I didn't accept his offer.

"You _used_ to speak," the prince simply stated. I placed my hand by the end of my neck, wishing to let my voice out. I failed.

I only nodded at him. I've forgotten about how my voice sounded like. I gazed upon the ground, feeling sadness roll over my sleeves.

"Look, in this kingdom, Rakuzan, I don't care whether you are mute or not. There's more to life than minding the disabilities of others," he added and explained.

Reo escorted me towards the room attached to our location. Upon entering it, Reo quickly leaned and whispered, "I know what you're thinking; he's amazing, right?"

I gave him a slight smile and nodded my head. It was true that I was amazed. Seijuro was very sharp and deep.

"I better go now. Good night, fair maiden," Reo bid his goodbye and left. I closed the door.

My room had one bed by the side. There were armors, clothes, weapons and books. It was as if a warrior used to occupy this room.

I sat upon the soft cushions of the bed. I opened my mouth to try and speak but no voice came out.

Was I really going to be like this forever?

I relaxed myself upon the bed then stared at the ceiling. My cerulean eyes were simply wasting their time by looking at something not interesting.

I have hated my name ever since I began to comprehend and ponder about certain things. Who, in the right mind, would even name their daughter as Chaos?

I closed my eyes. My name was even more appropriate for Seijuro. His bloody red hair would have been a complement to my name.

I began to think while luring myself into the hole of deep slumber. My innocence towards death has been tainted with the darkness of wrathful vengeance. I never wanted to witness it.

The next day, I woke up very late. There was someone knocking at my door. I opened the door and saw a lovely woman by her mid 20s. She had blonde hair and emerald eyes. She smiled at me sweetly then handed down a few clothes.

"You're one of us now," she stated. I blinked in confusion. "He doesn't want discrimination around here so I guess you're going to need those in case you want to leave the castle and explore the outskirts of town," she bowed and left.

I gazed around the room and saw a cabinet. I decided to store the clothes I received over there.

I opened the cabinet and saw male clothes inside. There was also a red torn flag by the corner. I stared at it because it seemed familiar.

Realization hit me; I saw that flag once but I couldn't remember when, where and how.

The flag was torn into pieces and it had a withering rose symbol at the middle. The flag had some stains and I was guessing that it was blood.

I could hear footsteps and the sound was getting louder and louder. It couldn't be anyone because it was still too early to have practice.

Suddenly, the sound stopped. My heart was caught by my throat and I was very nervous. I had a very bad feeling about my situation. I was sweating and trembling.

**"I can see that you have yet to understand the truth behind that flag."**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, there's this terrible feeling of hating myself. It's awful. Kind of.**

"I can see that you have yet to understand the truth behind that flag," I turned around and saw the prince. He wore a simple white shirt, raven coat and a pair of black pants. I quickly threw the clothes inside the cabinet and closed it.

I hit my back against it as I stared at him. I blinked innocently as if I have seen nothing. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why do people try to act dumb even though they're already caught?" he simply said then he crossed his arms against his chest. He walked towards me and stopped mid way, "Never mind. You need not to know anything, Chaos."

My eyes narrowed. How did he know that Chaos was my name? How? He gazed at my face as if I was familiar to him. "You were there," he added. He cleared his throat and was about to leave until I quickly tugged his sleeve, therefore stopping him by his arm. I mouthed him the word '_name_'.

He retrieved his arm away from me and left me without answering the question. I watched him leave as if I was abandoned. His back faced me and the impression I had was a man full of walls around him.

Was he alright? I could feel his core's callings towards him. Despite that, he looked like he didn't give a damn.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know how he knew my name. The very thought of it brought adrenaline into my veins as if there was something I had to do within a very short time limit.

My lips tried to voice out his name. Still, no sound came. I braced myself. All of this was the result of _that _incident; the very moment I saw how _they _caused a bloodbath in our village.

_When I was caught by the huge man, who knocked over the door of my room, he threw me to the ground. I collided with the wooden floor's existence and my body weakened upon that action. Based on his deed, he seemed like he was searching for something. My mom suddenly appeared by the door, saw us and shouted in horror. _

_The huge man wore a heavy-looking armor and his helmet had a mask that covered his face, therefore, sealing his real identity. Mother ran towards me and helped me stand up. The man walked towards us and pulled mom away from me. Mom told me to run. Upon getting outside, I froze at the sight of an army attacking other villagers. They even burned the houses. I heard someone call to me and I looked around then saw Miyuki, my sister. _

I shook my head, not wanting myself to remember that horrible event. I gently slapped both of my cheeks while I bowed my head and stared at the ground. I breathed in and out then decided put my armor on. Before I made the choice of leaving my room, I closed the door.

I walked around then I saw Reo. He smiled at me. "Are you lost?" he decided to seek out a simple answer from me. I shook my head. "Are you exploring around the castle?" he changed his question. I nodded at him. He walked towards me. His hair bounced due to his motions. He wore a simple attire as of those of a prince's right hand. Charming – that was he.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. I sweatdropped and blushed. It was embarrassing! Letting someone hear your tummy argue about your hunger was humiliating. Reo chuckled while I looked away. The prince, however, saw us.

"What is there to laugh about?" he asked his friend. "Her stomach just protested," Reo answered then stopped laughing. My reddening cheeks got worse. Reo turned to me and bowed, "It was impolite of me to laugh at a woman in such a carefree manner. Forgive me."

My stomach made some noise again and I was really starving. My past owner didn't give me the right amount of food and he didn't feed me at the right time. It wasn't my fault if I was really famished.

This was the worst day ever. Why? My stomach was making sounds because of being hungry. What's worse was that it had to happen in front of the prince and his friend.

Silence rang around us until the prince spoke, "Her nose and ears are red."

I covered my face. I felt ashamed. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen," Reo decided to say. I removed my hands away from my face and nodded. Prince Seijuro sighed then walked with us.

We passed by the halls with huge windows and long red curtains. We walked upon the maroon carpet while we passed by some of the palace's servants. I took a look at Reo, then to Akashi, then to our path.

I was curious; how did a guy like Reo became friends with a cold one? Well, that's what people say - the prince is great yet cold. He looked like a type of person who doesn't simply act quickly. Again, I thought of how appropriate my name was for him. **_Chaos…_**

"We're finally here," Reo claimed as he opened the door.

The fresh scent of newly baked and cooked foods entered my nostrils. It only made me starve even more. One of the people working there noticed me and said, "Is she the girl from yesterday, your highness?"

"Rumors do spread immediately like a flame," was the only reply she got. The woman walked towards me. She looked like she was in her late 30s. "How can I help you, dear?" she smiled at me.

She was waiting for my answer. Pathetically, I couldn't answer her. "She can't speak as of the moment," the prince said as he took a very quick glance at me. My stomach suddenly made some noise again and I wanted to shrink so badly.

"Oh my," she giggled. "Hungry, aren't we? Our stomachs do not know how to lie," she stated the turned around and tend towards the table. She took something then returned to me. "Here. Have these," she gave me a basket full of freshly baked bread. I looked at her with my mouth open due to shock. My eyes were sparkling with delight.

The very scent of the tasty looking food entered my nose. It was so delicious – just by looking at it and smelling its aroma. Yummy food was yummy. Yes, it made so much sense.

"You can eat those at the training room, let's go there now. Our comrades will arrive soon," the prince turned around and left. Reo motioned me to follow him. I bowed my head in front of the woman in order to show my gratitude.

I raised myself then Reo and I were on our way to the area. Reo took one bread from the basket just as how I did. The taste was priceless and heavenly. I savored the very touch of it unto my taste buds. A smile was on my face. I continued eating.

Upon arriving at the area, I saw the prince looking carefully at a map. He saw me and gestured me to come closer to him, which I did. "Have you eaten much now?" I nodded at his question. In fact, on the way to the room, I kept on eating.

The prince took the basket away from me then settled it on the table. He also settled his map there. He took two swords and threw one at me. I wasn't able to catch it. It clashed with the carpet. A soft thud was heard. He raised his eyebrow at me then sighed. "Pick it up," he ordered. I quickly got the chills and followed him. He walked towards me as he raised his sword.

"Fight me," he simply commanded. I blinked. I couldn't comprehend about my situation. He sighed once more.

Reo was beside the table while the prince and I were a bit far from there.

Prince Seijuro decided to make the first move; he charged at me and I tried to defend myself. Our swords clashed. We fought between the forces of our strength, but his was greater. Our swords were attached to each other. I was trying to move my sword forward just as how he did to me. Suddenly, he stepped on my foot and I groaned. I lost my focus and he pushed me to the ground. I lost my grip on my sword. I fell to the ground then he leveled his sword, in a slanting position, near my throat.

"Lose your concentration during a battle and you'll find yourself injured or lying on a deathbed," he stated as he looked down on me. He was scary. There was something odd in his look. "Your highness," Reo uttered.

"I think she needs to learn archery first. We can't risk her life in close combat yet," the prince said without taking his eyes off of me. "Are we, by any chance, going to attack a kingdom?" Reo asked. The prince avoided the question then retrieved his sword. He walked towards me and helped me to stand up. "You're too fragile," he commented.

Later, the rest of the army arrived. The prince left me and talked to Reo. I looked away then wondered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**City of Bones – that sounds so interesting. I have no clue about it. I guess Imma watch it. Time to find some companions.**

I tugged the prince's sleeve, not letting him escape so easily. He shook his shoulders and tried to walk away. I gave up. I had no right to force myself unto him. Reo approached me and asked why I did that, I only shrugged my arms.

I was damned enough to lose my voice. Too damned, if I must emphasize about it even more.

Reo smiled at me then brought me outside, past the door full of locks. Upon getting outside, I was greeted by the greenness of the grass and the bloody redness of flowers. The blueness of the sky was overwhelming. What caught my eye the most was the elegant fountain by the side.

"Are you pressured by Seijuro?" Reo asked. I looked at him then blinked. I held out my hand and did that _a little bit _sign. He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm worried about him sometimes," he added.

Reo gave me a bow with a few arrows. I blinked in curiosity. Where were my targets?

Suddenly, he came towards a tree and pulled a rope. After that, the targets showed up. Wow! Awesome.

"Rad, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head with a smile.

He walked towards me and began to teach me the basics. After a few tries, he taught me the advanced ways of using it. "Who would've thought that you had a talent for archery?" Reo questioned. No. I was already familiar with archery. It's just that it's been a while ever since I handled a bow.

"You're used to archery already, I guess we need to tell that to the prince," Reo uttered. I nodded at him.

"Wait," Reo stopped walking until he walked towards me. "Who are you?" he asked. My eyes widened themselves. Why did that question suddenly appear? Why?

I mouthed the word **_Chaos_**. Reo suddenly reacted. "You _are _Chaos?" he emphasized. I nodded my head.

"So you are **_her _**sister," Reo said. If they knew me by my name, how come I didn't know them? I'm confused. Suddenly, the prince arrived. He walked towards me. "That's the reason as to why I know you," he interrupted us.

His red eyes were so captivating and mesmerizing. "Your sister was my lover," he added. My eyes widened.

"**_Wrath_**," he finished. I finally remembered it.

**_Wrath_** – she has always talked about the excitement of having romance in one's life. She was my twin. We were fraternal twins. We shared the same interests except for love. She was **_a hopeless romantic_**. She would often come with dad, but I never knew that she had feelings for the man in front of me.

"She's dead," he suddenly stated. I suddenly froze. My eyes began to water. "Prince Seijuro," Reo uttered.

"Suddenly, a man presented you to me and here I am, haunted by that woman," he added as he sighed. "I made a promise to her back then," he explained. "I promised to protect you," he finished as he brushed his hair using his fingertips.

I bowed my head. I didn't even know that she was dead. I didn't even know that Prince Seijuro was the one she loved. "You need not to know more details," he said as he turned around.

_"There's this guy that I like," my sister was jumping on her mattress while I was sitting on the floor, watching her. "I met him because of dad. You should've come with me! He was so charming!" she added._

Ever since then, she kept on coming with dad during his visits unto that dealer of his. I didn't know that dad was actually talking to the king for military supplies.

We were nobles. Dad owns a business of creating weapons and supplying armors. That was what made me become fond of arrows and bows but I have never ever liked the sight of war, swords and armors.I only loved archery because it felt like the arrow was me, and the target was my goal in life.

I raised my head. Wrath had the darkest shades of brown in her hair strands, her eyes were purple. She has tan skin.

The hardest part was that I was never going to see her again.

**Wrath was dead. Chaos is alive.**

Unlike Wrath, she loved her name while I hated mine. She was carefree and so happy while I was plain and dull. She was gone, without a goodbye. Without anything. Without a single wave.

If she's dead, how are mom and dad? Were they alright?

"She mentioned to me about your skill in archery. I just wanted to know if you could still do it. We need you with us immediately," he said as he sighed and stared at my face. "Don't tell me that we're going to fight already?" Reo questioned.

"We are. We're going to be ambushed. That's what the messenger told me," he finished. "That's why you wanted her to fight?" Reo asked. The prince nodded. "She'll be with us. I won't take any excuses."

Just as he was about to leave, he called me once more. I looked at him and his red eyes stared at my lively blue ones that were getting dull because of too much emotion."Condolence," with that, he left.

He was the one my sister loved and he carried the burden of taking care of me just because of a simple promise. My existence would only make him feel like he's haunted by her. "Chaos," Reo quickly called me.

"It's alright. You're going to be okay," he patted me by the head and I gave him a sly smile. "She loved you," he added and that eased the pain that I felt.

I looked at him. He was like the brother I have always wanted to have.

**_"Condolence."_**

That was what he could only say. He was haunted by my existence. "Don't let it bother you," Reo finished as he gave me a very pleasing smile. He took my bow and sighed as he began to go back. I stared to the sky. Tears were approaching my eyes. I closed them, not wanting to shed any. Still, my heart felt empty.

"She died," I mouthed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to admit that old English sentence structures are pretty much hard. Therefore, I am losing. Aw.**

"Carry out the plan well," the prince finished. Quickly, we started to leave and go to the woods.

Absentmindedly, I kept on thinking about_ **Wrath **- _my sister; my twin. She was someone I lost without anything to give her on her way to heaven's gates.

Not even a single word. Nothing.

"It's going to be alright," one of the females of the army said as she gave out a sign of assurance - a smile with cheeks lifting up and eyes forming the curve of a rainbow.

_"He is so mesmerizing!" Wrath said with a huge smile on her face. I, in a half-meant manner, was happy for my sibling. _

_She realized my plasticity at the moment and frowned. "Am I hurting you?" _

_I shook my head and turned away. My lips were dry, not daring to crack up and move in order to speak. _

_If Wrath were to marry someone, what would happen to me? Would I be alone? Would she still be there for me?_

_"Don't worry. We'll always be together forever. You're my sister, remember?" she quickly cheered me up with that joyous side of hers._

_I nodded. "Forever," I whispered to myself. It was such a lovely word for eternity. I believed in it. I hoped in it. _

The person I didn't want to lose left me with a proof that forever never existed and would never exist in any time, generation or life.

The prince finished the meeting and I understood his plans but, despite the brilliancy of his excellence, something blurred my mind.

"Let's go!" I snapped out of my thoughts upon hearing someone shout. I felt uneasy as if something bad was about to happen.

Sweat glistened with my skin as I followed everyone.

I couldn't see Reo. My lips were dry just like that time with my sister. There was this feeling that was trying to tell me to stop.

Midnight. Cold wind. Calm trees. Smiling moon. Cursing sky. Mourning flowers. Shining stars. Marching crowd. Uneasy feeling. A pre-developing warning. Ludicrous moment. An emblem in the dark.

Everything seemed oddly sadistic. It was as if we were about to mourn for something and the moon grinned down at us, passionately lightened by the stars which enjoyed the sight of a death put in vain.

We arrived at the place we planned to be in and began to hide from the enemies that were about to come.

**_"Chaos, why do you hate your name?" Wrath questioned as she brushed her hair while facing a mirror. She looked at me quietly. _**

**_"It's just that... I feel like I'm being negatively labelled just because of it. Somehow, yours is kind of cooler," I said as I watched her reflection look at me._**

**_"In any way, my name is uglier. Despite that, I appreciated it. I fell in love with my name. So unique. So deep. You should love yours too," she said with a sly smile on her face._**

I felt someone took something from me. It was the prince. He took my bow and arrows. He used it as he stood in front of me. "How long are you going to daydream during such a time?"

The enemies have been here all along. My fellow warriors have been fighting as I wandered off with my thoughts. I've been standing, not doing anything.

The uneasy feeling within me grew even more.

A whisper of cruelty.

A soft whisper of death.

"Look, if we let them defeat us, lots of people in the kingdom will suffer. There are some things that only the presence bloodshed can fix. Peace through normal conversations between opposite forces is a lie," the prince told me as he kept on firing arrows at the warriors who were fighting with others.

Talking while focusing on an aim, clarifying things, protecting his people, accepting the cruel truth.

Why? How?

"Have you ever thought of how haunted I am by your presence?" when he said that, I felt guilty. I felt awfully guilty at how sickening my existence was.

His words slapped me. I could hardly answer back. I was lost in my own mind. I was lost in my own world.

He stopped firing and threw the weapon to me. I caught it. "Fight," he looked at me seriously. I nodded my head nervously.

I prepared. I aimed at someone while three of our foes were running towards me with their swords ready to pierce me.

The prince fought them well. Three against one.

I, still frozen, couldn't simply shoot the arrow and kill someone.

Dark night. Secret battle. Far from the Kingdom. Welcoming ambush. Unsettled perspective. Doubting mind. Haunted man. Blood stained swords. Blood covered leaves.

Not aware of, I didn't realize that an archer was aiming for me. Releasing with a swift blow, the arrow danced in mid air, making its grand entrance for me.

Suddenly, the prince pushed me, causing me to fall to the ground, and was the one hit. "The prince!" the warriors shouted.

His back faced me. I couldn't see which part was the prince shot.

Later, he pulled something out and threw it away - the arrow.

Finally, Reo came with a white horse. "Make haste, dear prince," Reo said in a worrying manner.

The prince was silent. He rode on the horse, letting his hair dance in the process when he settled himself unto the animal's back.

One hand was covering his left eye while his right hand had its grip unto the rope-like thingy to hold on to that could make a horse look and fasten its pace for you.

"Lead them not into failure and frustration," the prince told him then left with his hand taking cover of his bleeding eye.

The prince... got injured... because of... me.

We won the fight with me doing nothing. It was not I who contributed the most in our victory. It was the prince and Reo. I was the only one who ruined it a bit.

Getting back to the palace, everyone looked at me and assured me that he was alright as if they all knew of my worried feelings.

The lover of my twin got hurt. Because of me. Because of my stupidity.

I became motivated to train harder and practice swordsmanship by myself.

Days passed and there was no sight of the prince and Reo in the palace. Finally, when Prince Seijuro showed up or arrived, he was fine except for the obvious note given by the bandage on his left eye. He looked at me as if I were nothing. As if what happened was nothing.

**_Wrath danced around, completely dazed and wonderstruck. "I'm going to meet him again!" _**

**_I grinned at my cheerful sister. I had no idea of what the man looked like, but seeing my twin happy enough was heart-warming to my senses._**

I hurt him. I caused him pain and trouble. I was a bother to my sister's lover. Forever was not enough to live with that guilt. Forever... Forever didn't even exist.


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed the cover or image. Kdot. **

"Don't worry. It's not your fault," my fellow knights were comforting me. One was patting my back.

I kept on frowning during every training. Reo and the prince still haven't come back ever since they left once more. I'm starting to worry a lot.

Before leaving, they made someone be in command.

I was starting to think that I was useless.

Weeks got turned into a month. Still, the prince wasn't around. Luckily, no army has tried to ambush us yet.

I lived my everyday by training so that once I go to the battlefield, that _won't _happen again. I was determined enough to avoid getting humiliated during fights. I tried my best to improve myself. From defence to offense.

Apparently, my efforts got the results they deserved. Still, I was not the strongest.

On a rainy evening close to midnight, I was left awake. No one was around the training room. I was by my given territory, sitting on my bed. I let out a sigh.

I couldn't sleep. Guilt haunted me. Every day. Every night. Every time. I got off of the bed. I went towards the cabinet and opened it. I took the flag I saw back then. I went outside of my room, going towards the window. I moved the curtains a bit, letting a bit of light come through. It was raining very hard.

I stared at the cloth on my hands. It seemed very familiar to me. I ran my fingers along it, trying to remember something.

_Upon getting outside, I saw how miserable everything was. My sister called me and told me to run as fast as I could. I tried to, but I tripped on the way. Standing up, I looked around. _

_Soldiers were burning everything on sight. A man wearing heavy armour was laughing in such a joyous manner as if the sight of blood was delightful to him. I sealed my lips, not wanting to make any sound. I hid behind a tree and watched him._

_There were people escaping but most of them failed. They were murdered, killed and slaughtered like nothing but animals. A girl younger than me was caught by the captain who was standing next to the flag he settled down. She begged for help. The man didn__'__t care. When the girl hugged his knees, he spitted on her then kicked her away. She fell harshly on the ground._

_I couldn__'__t believe in what I was seeing._

_He looked at her than said, __"__I__'__ll spare you your life if you move around like a pig.__"__ The girl followed him. She bent down and crawled around like a pig. _

_Why? Why was I just watching? Why couldn__'__t I go there and help? Why am I such a coward?_

_She was crying. Her tears were hitting the ground. That bitter look on her face made me feel guilty. Suddenly, she noticed me. She stared at me. __"__Where are you looking at, pig?__"__ the man asked her. She took back her gaze. __"__N-n-n-n-nothing,__"__ she stuttered._

_"__Now, kiss my feet,__"__ he ordered. The girl crawled towards him and kissed his feet. After that, she looked up to him and he chuckled. __"__You__'__re pathetic! I enjoyed your little show, pig,__"__ he commented as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt. The girl cried even more. __"__Please__…__ Don__'__t,__"__ she said._

_The man didn__'__t listen. He had a smile on his face then__…__ He beheaded her, her blood stained the flag next to them. I gasped then covered my mouth. The man heard it and he searched for me. When he finally detected where I was, I ran away as fast as I could. _

_Fortunately, Wrath came back for me. A lot of soldiers were chasing me by the order of their leader __–__ the man I saw. __"__Go and run as far away as you can. I__'__ll handle them. But before that__…__ I want to tell you something,__"__ the next words that came next from her mouth were unheard. After that, she pushed me away. I looked back at her, but she shouted for me to leave. I faced forward and began to follow her._

I gasped. Memories about that event began to conquer my mind. I remembered it. I finally did. The stains on the flag were the ones from that girl. Suddenly, the loud sound of thunder was heard. I threw the flag away and squealed softly. My eyes widened themselves. "Impossible," I said in disbelief and I gasped again.

"M-my voice," I stated as I put a hand on my throat. "It's back," I added. I didn't know if I should feel happy or not. I looked at the flag again. "How?" I asked myself. "What happened back then?" I interrogated no one in particular.

"A man pretended to be from our kingdom back then. He wanted us to have bad reputation. Nonetheless, it was I who ended that madness," a voice from behind told me. I knew whose voice that was. "Prince Seijuro," I turned around and he was looking down at me. His eyes became very different. "Where have you been, your majesty?" I questioned.

"I fetched my parents and escorted them here. I also came to someone just to let him check my eye out. It turned out that I'm fine now," he simply answered. I quickly ran and hugged him. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was a coward and I-"

He slowly pushed me away in a gentle manner. "What's done is done. Speak no more of it," he uttered. "If Wrath were to be in your place, the same could've happened to her," he added. I stared at him. My heart began to pound softly.

"Thank you, your highness," I bowed my head in due respect. "Is your eye alright though?" I asked as I raised my face and stared at his.

His face was perfectly gorgeous. Beautiful, in fact. He seemed as though he was a living masterpiece. His eyes were focused on me. I felt ashamed under his gaze. "I guess so."

"Chaos, be confident about yourself," he finished. My jaw dropped. "Wrath's gone. No one can protect you now except yourself. Not even I am capable of doing that. Humans survive solely despite tagging along others," he told me. I nodded my head.

My heart was pounding. Bit by bit. In a soft and slow manner. It was as if it was whispering something I couldn't understand or decipher. Something… odd.


	7. Chapter 7

**After who-knows-how-many-years, I finally made an update. ;m; Aym sow hapi layk o em ji. Our three-day sembreak begins now. TT^TT Give me some tissue pipol. Aym teri ayd.**

Somehow, it was only now when I have realized that I hugged the prince without his permission. I blushed and looked away. Embarrassing. Even I couldn't control or discipline myself in front of the prince. How pitiful of me.

"My sister died because of them, didn't she?" I asked, referring to the despicable army behind the flag I was holding. I silenced for a short while then I spoke again. "Up until the end, I was still the one she cared for instead of herself. She's too selfless," I commented with a bitter look; a sign that my sister's actions were killing me deep inside. The pain was slowly turning into that of guilt.

"Chaos," the prince called out as he went towards me. He gently touched my face and forcefully made me look at him straight in the eye. The simple contact he made sent shivers down my spine. "You don't know everything about your sister," he told me with a very strong yet calm demeanour. My azure eyes were dared to be observed by his flaming red and burning yellow ones.

It was as if he was silently speaking to me.

"What... Do you mean?" I questioned him with a hint of curiosity as well as that of becoming intrigued over what seemed to be kept as a secret.

"Nothing," he was hiding something; something that both he and my sister wouldn't want me to know about. My sister kept something from me. That felt like being backstabbed. The two of us never kept secrets from each other.

"Tell me," I told him. His hand was still holding my chin. I realized that we were in an awkward position. My heart began to beat loudly from the moment I became aware of how we looked like.

He released my poor chin and sighed. He rested his hands on my shoulders as he focused his gaze on me, making me even more nervous and tensed. "If I were to tell you what shouldn't have been said, it would break my promise to her," he simply stated.

"I thought that what you only promised to her was to protect me," I stated as I looked at him in a confused manner. He looked away. "It is. Knowing what I mean is not going to protect you that's why you're better off clueless to that matter," he informed me.

Even though he wasn't looking at me, I put on an upset expression. "Coward. The two of us never kept anything from each other. Liar. Tell me what it-"

He quickly looked back at me, giving me a deadly look. I froze, shutting up in the process. I got frightened. He seemed mad. His eyes were like the creepy existence of blood and fire; another sign for wrath, violence and death.

His grip on my shoulders tightened as he leaned in towards my ear. He was about to whisper something. His breath hit the nape of my neck in the process; therefore, giving me shivers due to the contact.

"You're not the only one who lost her. You're not the only one burdened and you're not the only one..." his voice sounded husky when he toned it down while his lips accidentally brushed itself against my ear. He trailed off for a little while until he finally found the right words to accompany his last statement, "...who's suffering."

When he was finally done, he stayed like that. I gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry," I told him as I looked away. "I never realized that you were suffering as well."

"But you were aware that I feel haunted because of your presence. Ironic, isn't it?" he responded as he gave me a smirk. He ran his fingers against his soft hair. "Still! Please, I beg of you, tell me."

He looked so perfect during that moment. The light that passed through the window's glass, as well as its curtains, kissed the half of his face. The other half was swallowed a bit by darkness. It was like looking at a painting with great emphasis on highlights and shadows.

"Have a duel with me," he challenged and his eyes sparked with interest. I watched him as he took two swords. They weren't wood. They were swords with real blades.

He handed out the one with a red handle to me then he took the black one. "Go easy on me," I told him as I prepared myself.

I took the advantage of making the first move. He successfully dodged it and countered a different attack. He was fast and I had a hard time fighting him.

Losing my balance and focus would bring bad news to me. He was looking at me the whole time. When he almost hit me, I was able to defend myself.

"I'm going easy on you," he uttered his reply which should've been a while ago. "You call this as easy?" I reacted. He shifted and attacked. I gazed into his eyes. They were enchanting yet distracting at the same time.

I wasn't able to avoid his attack in time, causing a small scratch on my face. I returned a swift attack and he perfectly stopped the sword's blade using his. For a moment, we froze. I looked back into his eyes which returned the contact back to me.

I thought of that as an opening. I made my move and wounded him. He got distracted a while ago. He knelt down then I ran towards him and knelt down beside him. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you were going to be able to dodge that and-"

He only gave a sly smile then praised me. The worry in my eyes faded away. "You've gotten better."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you," I told him then I looked around if there was any medicine case, kit or whatever you could call them. "Do you still need the flag?" I questioned him. He only gave me a silent look. I couldn't interpret what he meant. Nonetheless, I tore a bit of the flag's part then took it with me. "I'll be back."

_The redheaded prince sat on the cold floor then removed his coat as well as his top, revealing the wounded part. His gaze fell upon the torn flag. His lips were sealed as he stared at the fabric. He touched it, rubbing his thumb against it as he remembered the event of seeing his beloved die._

_"I'm haunted by your hatred..." he told nobody in particular. His eyes shifted to the view; adoring the moon's radiance and wonder._

_The rain's tears were being shed; they were also dancing on the window's glass outside. There were no more lightnings or thunders._

I came back to my room with a container for water. I knelt beside him again. We were beside the window I stared at earlier ago. I dipped the cloth unto the water inside the container then I wringed it. "This wouldn't hurt a bit."

I didn't ask for his permission to be treated but I was more than willing enough. I caused him great burdens. It's only right for me to repay him.

His build was appropriate for him; not too muscular yet not too skinny. His flawless skin was messed up by the small wound I had caused. "I could've done that myself," he said without looking at me.

"Let me do this. I insist, your highness," I said as I carefully and gently let the cloth make contact unto his figure.

He didn't twitch or even get hurt. He didn't even look at me. He looked at somewhere else; somewhere far away. His eyes were having their own journey beyond the window's transparent glass.

"I told you that you can call me as Seijuro," he stated then he gazed at me. I froze for who-knows-what-number-th time.

"That must not be; for someone as lowly like me should not act like I am of connection to you," I told him as I continued to treat his light wound. "Not everyone can dwell into society's rules; not everyone can be limited by their status," he commented as he watched me.

I felt nervous yet warm. Again, his words left me dazed. They were too admirable. "You don't look like her. Not even one bit," he told me and I smiled in a melancholic manner. He dared to say that to me without looking at my face. "I get that a lot," I softly answered.

"Just a question, your majesty; how come you're the busiest person in this castle?" I questioned him as I dried up the torn cloth.

"I am not. My parents manage people's complaints, suggestions and so on. During absence, I'm the one who handles them. Personally, I asked my father to let me handle the army because the princes of other kingdoms do so as well," he explained as held my wrist then took the cloth.

"Please, tell me," I told him, referring to the secret. "Your sister is a great liar," was the only answer I got. He tore another part of the flag, making sure that the stained portion wouldn't be torn as well.

He began to tie the cloth around his wound, creating a bandage or of some sort. "Wrath's name is perfect for her," he added when he finally finished what he was doing. He stood up and glanced at me. He offered a hand and I accepted it.

"That's all I can tell you," he finished.

My heart was whispering words to me; words that meant betrayal. Wrath never lied to me. If she ever did, it was during our childhood. She loved her name but I didn't think that it suited her. What the prince said made me become confused.

He came towards me and took something from his pocket; it was a key. "You'll find it out by yourself someday..."

He gave me the key and closed my hand to it. It was a key which also acted as a necklace.

"I don't understand," I stated. He smirked at me and said, "When you have found a remnant of the past, let it guide you where the real story is of its cast."

I didn't understand anything. He got me puzzled over what he said. I took a look at the key and I felt something scary; it seemed like there was something Wrath was hiding from me which could hurt me a lot.

I took a look at the prince and he was simply staring at the dark and dim sky of the night. His eyes were travelling for miles. My heart was throbbing softly and it was the biggest mistake it has ever made. I was a traitor of my own twin. I needed to stop this. I needed to stop the pending emotions before it becomes worse.

I wore the key around my neck and let out a sigh; a long and heavy sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**I****'****m not going to emphasize some fights and it****'****s up to you as to how you****'****d interpret the title ****"****bloodlust****"****. Bye~**

Months have passed and all I could say was that everything got better. My skills were enhanced well and my relationship towards my comrades was pretty much okay than before.

I was laughing along with Reo because he kept on cracking jokes. He really knew how to treat a woman in such a good manner. I smiled at him with effervescence and he quickly looked away when I did.

"So... How are things going?" he questioned. I smirked and raised my arm, showing off my muscles even though they weren't obvious. "Got bigger, better and stronger!" I said in a cheery way.

We were walking by the outskirts of town calmly because Reo promised to show me around today. I wore the dress one female servant gave to me. It was a simple blue cloth with long sleeves.

Suddenly, we saw a girl storm off with an upset face. Her eyes showed regret and sadness. Passing by, she stopped her heels when she noticed Reo.

"Where's the _old _Akashi?" she questioned with a hurt expression.

She was beautiful. She had gorgeous red eyes just like Akashi's old ones. Her flawless skin was like that of a fragile porcelain doll. Her long pink hair gave off a strong and feminine touch. She wore a maroon dress that was like a balloon by the bottom.

Looking at my escort, he only gave the woman a serious face then he suddenly smiled at her and bowed. "Ask him by yourself, your majesty," he answered with respect and sarcasm at the same time.

She only shrugged off what my friend said and turned around. A carriage stopped by in front of her; a white carriage with a black horse. Before riding, she looked at Reo for the last time and sent off a blank expression.

"Who's she?" I questioned and Reo answered, "Princess Satsuki."

Reo, pulling me away from the place, led me to the bakeshoppe at the eastern street. He brought me to the popular one with a blue rooftop which was accompanied by faint yellow painted walls.

Opening the door which acted as an entrance of the location, I quickly smelled the famishing aroma of freshlybaked bread.

I swiftly brought myself to the counter. I turned my gaze to Reo and he gestured me to do whatever I wanted. I grinned at him freely and decided to buy a basket full of stomach-pleaser breads. I paid the seller and left.

Going outside, I asked Reo to get some of what I just bought. He did and I laughed at him. He was like the brother I never had. Eating a bit, we decided to go back to the palace by means of walking despite the distance.

"You bought a lot. Are you really that much of a bread lover?" he questioned and I shook my head. "Others are for the servants and the prince," I answered.

Upon hearing my answer out, he silenced himself and just ate the food that I gave. "Don't do it," he stated out of nowhere. I looked at him and asked, "Do what?"

_Akashi roamed around his room with a very annoyed and disturbed look. He rubbed his thumb against his chin as he thought of what Satsuki said._

_Friendship... It was something which became blurred in his eyes which were that of blood and fulvousity._

_He gently closed his odd eye and his palm faced it. The excruciating pain that he felt when he lost her was far greater than the one he had when he lost his other original source of sight._

_There he was, haunted by the mere presence of her twin. Despite being different and fraternal, the very existence of Wrath__'__s hatred was good enough to remind him about her essence._

_He, somehow, pitied the poor girl. Erstwhile, he didn't care about what Chaos might feel about Wrath's secret but the way her eyes gleam when she talked about her sister, the way she was completely worried, affected and mournful towards Wrath led him to the assumption of the great pain she would deal with._

We arrived inside the palace, still chatting with one another in a very comfortable manner. Reo walked beside me as we went to the halls. Heading to the kitchen, I saw some servants over there who were just talking after doing a busy task.I handed them the newlybaked bread that I bought. They gave me questioning looks but thanked me with a smile later on.

"Where's the prince? I want to give him some of these as well," I told them in a very feminine manner as I raised the basket in midair.

"Oh, no, no, no, dear. We, kitchenmaids, exist to give him eligible food. If he wanted that, he would've asked us to bake him some. Accepting something from outside is different unless he, himself, bought it or perhaps desired for it. He's a prince, not a commoner," the head of the kitchen noted that to me and frowned as if she wanted me to feel her sadness towards my poor wish. I blinked at her then my gaze fell unto the basket.

I nodded my head as a simple sign of understanding what she actually meant. I turned around, prepared to leave. Reo placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm gonna eat these by myself," I uttered to no one in particular.

I left and headed to my particular room which was attached to the training area. The freshlybaked scent of breads inside the basket was slowly fading away. Its hotness was, little by little, getting converted into coldness.

I felt down and completely unhappy about what I heard. I put the basket on my bed and curved my lips in a downward manner. "That was… cruel," I told myself as my gaze got attracted to the huge cabinet. Curious enough, I stared at it. I walked towards it and opened it.

_Someone knocked upon the door that led to the prince__'__s chamber. It was his loyal friend; Reo Mibuchi. He had a serious face on. Prince Seijuro stared at him then looked away. __"__You really planned this all along, didn__'__t you?__"_

_Silence echoed around the room. __"__Satsuki has nothing to do with this,__"__ was the cold reply the question got._

_"__I__'__m not talking about that,__"__ Reo uttered as he watched his friend do nothing but stand on the same ground he stood upon when he found out that his lover was dead back then. It was one of those rare moments that made him pity the prince._

_"__Then what are you talking about?__"__ the redhead asked as he turned to face the taller man with black hair. __"__You know exactly what I__'__m talking about.__"_

_Instead of bothering to talk even more, the prince only walked towards the door which was only beside his tall friend. __"__We already fought battles with her. You can__'__t hide her forever,__"__ Reo added. __"__Must I kick her off the army?__"__ was the quick question of the prince. The man with him sealed his lips, unable to answer._

_"__I__'__m going to fix this mess,__"__ he decided to say. __"__She wanted to give you something,__"__ Reo told him as he remembered Chaos__'__ eagerness a while ago. __"__Is that so?__"__ was the only reaction he gave as he went out of his room._

I sat on the cold floor. My knees were weak, not daring to give me the chance of standing up. My hand held a small diary with a lock which got unlocked by the key Prince Seijuro gave me. I found it inside the cabinet – within the hidden portion of it. I finished reading it and I felt completely beaten up inside.

Suddenly, the door opened and the prince stood before me. His eyes traveled down to me as he stared at what I was holding.

"So this was her secret," I smiled nonchalantly. "And you thought that keeping me from this will make me feel protected," I added as I gently put the book down on the floor. The prince looked down at me. His eyes frightened me for a second.

Changing the topic, I stated, "I wanted to give you some food a while ago but they said that it wasn't proper for you to be forced to eat a commoner's food. It's in the basket on my bed."

He heard me and took it. He sighed. He sat beside me and gave me one bread as he took another one for himself.

"I'm not hungry," I told him, hesitating to eat the bread he gave. "Don't give me that excuse," he immediately said to me as he glared at my form. "Eat. That's an order," he quickly demanded and I obeyed him when I felt the tension suddenly grow.

"Cold. It was a lot better a while ago," I referred to the taste. The prince was silent for a while until he spoke, "Did you enjoy Reo's company?" I nodded my head at him. "A beautiful princess even approached him," I reported. "Satsuki…" he uttered her name without any engraved feeling in his voice.

When I finally finished eating, he took another bread. "I don't care if you're hungry or not. Just eat this now."

We sat beside each other for minutes, just eating calmly and not saying a word. Upon finishing, he stood up and ignored the basket. Suddenly, he patted me by the head. My heart was surprised and it jumped to my throat. My breath hitched and my cheeks were flamed with embarrassment. He was simply staring at me. He had a blank expression on. His lips were not in a curve or anything. His bloody and golden eyes were looking at me intently, melting me.

"Learn to let go. Forget about it. Forget about her."

After saying that to me, he stopped and walked away. My heart beat loudly. I wanted to cry but something stopped me. My emotions were mixed with each other and I didn't know what I really felt during that moment.

What I read and what I found out about Wrath's secret was enough to kill the living life within me.

Everything up until the moment she died was just a show.

She never loved me as her sister or her twin. **She hated me. **Her hatred towards me was the one written. I didn't want to cry because I wanted to be strong. Deep inside, I felt like a fool. I believed in a living lie all along.

**_Page 9_**

_In the morning, I sat on the corner as I watched Chaos handle a bow. I shifted my gaze away from her, trying to suppress all my anger to myself. She was my twin and I shouldn__'__t hate her. Despite that, I was greatly angry and irritated towards her but those feelings are sealed carefully._ _I tried my best to hide these feelings of hatred towards her._

_Having an excuse to avoid her, I came along with dad on his trip to Rakuzan._

_It was a very splendid and well-developed kingdom. While dad talked to the king, a boy sat on a chair beside his majesty__'__s throne. His eyes were purely blood in color as well as his hair._

_When I finally came home, I told Chaos about the prince. I expected her to get jealous or even envy me but she didn__'__t. It made me get angrier deep within._

**_Page 34_**

_I developed a huge crush on the prince. I couldn__'__t help it. He was just so perfect. I kept on coming with dad during his trips just to see him and forget about Chaos. I am too damned by her presence. She__'__s too dull and annoying._

_When she looks at me, talks to me or even smiles at me, the fire of my anger gets worse._

_What heaven it would__'__ve been if she wasn__'__t my twin._

_Still, a part of me wanted me to be nice to her._

**_Page 68_**

_I made Seijuro promise me that he would protect Chaos. I didn__'__t even know why I made him do that._

_I would sometimes talk to him about her, pretending that I actually liked my twin but he read through me. He wasn__'__t deceived. Nonetheless, he stated that he would be loyal to his word._

_Seijuro was the only thing I have which Chaos can never steal away._

**_Page 314_**

_I hate her. I hate every part of her. I can no longer hold this back. She__'__s a burden to me. The only one who knows about this is Seijuro. Chaos is nothing to me. She will never ever be acceptable to me._

I refused to reread everything again. Suddenly, I remembered the moment when she helped me runaway for survival when our village got attacked. Before telling me to leave, she tried to say something but I wasn't able to hear it out.

Remembering how her mouth moved, I realized what her given statement was; _"__You are worthless.__"_


End file.
